In Scott's Protective Eyes
by Lady Viviana
Summary: Scott's sister, Vivian, has come to the institute. What powers does she possess that she needs to be protected by the XMen? Wolverine gets a closer look at who Vivi is...will Scott let him? R&R Please!
1. Family Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story except for Vivi. She is mine. So don't steal her. ^_^ 

A/N: This is my first X-men fic. Its kind of a cross with X-Men: Evolution and the X2 movie. I will have characters from both…like I will have Gambit, instead of having Night Crawler as an adult…he will be Kurt, I will have Pyro, Pietro, Lance, etc. A lot of them will make an appearance at some point. I might get the scenes of what the school looks like from X2 and the mansion in Evolution mixed up but it's still the same place.^^;; I hope you will like this one. I know I do. The first chapter doesn't seem like much but I had to get it started somewhere. Think of it like a prologue or something. They are always boring but the story is usually fun. Well I hope you like it. Enjoy!! ^_^

Walking up to the school, Vivi couldn't help but admire this Xavier man who ran the school. Her brother talked so much about him every time he called to check up on her. All the compliments and the fact that he put together this school made Vivi really want to meet him.

Returning from her thoughts, she stood in front of the door. Without hesitation, she knocked on the door a few times and gave them a few moments since it was a huge place. 

To her surprise the person who answered the door was not her brother but it was a women with white hair. "May I help you miss?" she asked with a warm smile.

Vivi dropped her one bag and extended her hand. "Hello my name is Vivian…I am Scott's sister. He asked me to move here for my safety." she replied hoping she will return the handshake.

"Oh pardon me. I didn't recognize you…you look so different from the pictures that Scott showed me. Come on in." said the women returning her handshake. She grabbed one of Vivi's bags and extended her arm to show her in. Vivi followed the direction of the extended arm and walked in. 

The woman shut the door behind her. "My name is Ororo. I am one of Scott's friends. He is not here right now and asked me to meet you at the door if you were to come a little earlier than planned." she explained, introducing herself. 

Vivi turned her gaze to Ororo. "Oh its nice to meet you Ororo. Where did Scott go?" Ororo put down her bag and picked it up again to get a better grip. "He went grocery shopping. It was his turn. Well I will show you to your new room Scott picked out for you."

With out another word, Ororo led the way up the stairs to her new room. They walked down a long hallway and stopped at a door. "This is your new room," she said opening the door. 

Vivi walked in and looked around the room. "Wow…its very pretty. And its bigger than I imagined." she said as she plopped her bags on the bed. She looked over and noticed she had a balcony. "Cool!! I never had a balcony room before. Was this all Scott's idea?" She walked over and opened the two doors and walked out onto the balcony.

Ororo also plopped the bag she was carrying onto the bed. "Yes…he knew how you liked balconies to paint on and so he chose this room. So…you're a painter. Can I see some of your work? I love paintings. Although I am not good myself, I do like to look at them."

Vivi turned and walked back into the room. "Sure… I love showing people my work. I don't know if I am bragging or I just like people looking at them."

"And according to you that is still bragging." said a voice from the door. Vivi looked up from getting her portfolio out. "Scott!!" She ran over too him and gave him a bear hug.

"Air…a-air!" whispered Scott as he was trying to gasp for air. Vivi noticed she was cutting off her brother's air supply so she let go. "You still can give a hug can't ya?" said Scott gaining back his composure. Vivi smiled and returned to getting her portfolio out. 

"I knew you would still want to paint so I reserved the best room for you," said Scott proudly. Vivi smiled. "Yeah I really love it. Oh Scott…I have a new painting you haven't seen yet. It's of this one dream I had. Come and look." she said as she was pulling her new painting out.

Scott walked over and went to the other side of her. Both Ororo's and Scott's eyes widened. Vivi looked at their expressions. "What's wrong? Don't you like it?" asked Vivi. "No no we love it…its just…" said Scott in shock. "It's just what, Scott? Is there something the matter with my painting?" she reiterated. "Its lovely, Vivi. But that man in the painting looks like someone we know!" said Ororo stating why they looked stunned.

Vivi grew puzzled. "How can that be…I…this was one of my dreams! How could you know this man?" Scott looked at Vivi. "Sis…how long have you been dreaming about this man." asked Scott trying to figure things out. Vivi couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Well ever since I came across my mutant powers I have been dreaming of this man…but only until this dream I could see his face clearly. OH and look Scott your in it too. Here you are in the bottom corner standing next to a man in a wheel chair. I am presuming that is the nice Xavier man you were telling me about. I so do want to meet him," said Vivi pointing out various points on the painting. 

Scott was a little stunned about the painting but blew it off for now. "Well that's the person I came from. He wants to meet you too. Maybe you should show him your painting too. Come one he is waiting for us." said Scott tugging on Vivi's arm.

With that they walked out of the room. Vivi still holding her painting kept thinking about the man they knew in the painting. They all headed towards Professor Xavier.

****

A/N: Well…hmmm…it got a little interesting at the end. Please review and let me know what ya think. If you would like to have this go in any direction let me know and I will see if I can work with it. Hope you enjoyed!! Byeness! ^_^


	2. Strange Coinkydink?

****

Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me, I don't own anyone here *cries an ocean and a little pond*…well except for Vivi and the characters in future chapters. So dun sue me! If anyone uses my characters w/o permission I will sue…I will hunt you down like a tiger hunting down its prey…grr...grr…*choke, cough* *clears throat* -_-;

****

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so far. I am glad you people like it. This is only the beginning…the start of it is boring but as I said before you have to start somewhere!! ^^;; Well hopefully you like this chapter too…I like the Kurt part. Let me know if I did his accent right…it seems ok to me. Well enjoy!! ^_^

thoughts, or is spoken telepathically

Chapter Two: Strange Coinkydink?

All three of them are walking down the hallway passing a whole bunch of doors. Vivi was still holding onto her painting, Scott had his arm around her hugging her the whole time, and Ororo was sort of leading the way. 

A loud ruckus was heard and the door in front of them, still to the side, burst open and Kurt ran right into Vivi knocking her and the painting to the floor. Kurt landed on top of Vivi. Vivi looked up and saw a blue hairy fur ball. "Aaawww…who are you. You are so adorable." Kurt blushed. "Oh I am so sorry. I didn't mean to run into you. Are you okay?" Kurt said apologetically helping her up off her feet. 

Scott picked up the painting and returned it to Vivi. "You should watch where your going KURT! What were you doing in there anyway?" Scott looked behind Kurt and noticed they were playing catch and Kurt probably came out to the hallway to catch. "We vere just playing some ball. If I knew you vould be out here I vouldn't have done it." explained Kurt. "You know that there is no playing ball inside. Go outside and play ball before I give you something constructive to do." said Ororo knowing perfectly well what she could do to them. 

"Are you okay Vivi." asked Ororo. Vivi looked up into her eyes and smiled. "Yeah I am okay. Scott who was that cutie?" she said returning her gaze to Scott. "His name is Kurt. He is a teleporter. And he is nothing but trouble and a total goof ball." described Scott. "Oh he seems adorable. I must meet him more properly later." said Vivi continuing her quest towards Professor Xavier. "Come on lets get going." stated Scott. 

  
They kept on walking and finally, after going down stairs and a few more moments of walking, they approach a tall door. It seemed a little bigger than the other doors. Ororo opened the door. Vivi and Scott headed in. Prof. Xavier had just got done teaching his class and dismissed them. "That will be all for today. You have the night off, there is no homework." continued Xavier after seeing them enter his room. The students let out a few cheers for not having any homework and left the room.

Xavier looked at the girl standing next to Scott. "Well this must be the famous Vivian, sister of Scott. Please do sit down," he said gesturing to an empty seat. Vivi took him up on his offer and sat down in the seat in front of his desk. Scott sat in the seat next to hers. Ororo remained standing. 

Xavier noticed she was holding onto a painting. "Well what do we have here? My my….that is a beautiful painting." he said making her blush a little. "Why thank you Professor. It's a painting of my one dream I had the other night." Scott looked at the Professor. "Professor, take a good look at the painting, if you notice…there are a lot of familiar people on it."

Xavier rolled his wheelchair up next to Vivi. Vivi held up the painting so he could get a good look at it. His eyes widened. "My god. It's of the whole X-Men team. Even I am in it. There is you Scott, and Ororo your over here…I am right next to Scott…why look at Logan. He is the biggest one of them all. He is the center piece of this painting," he said looking up at Vivi. 

Vivi looked down at the painting and then back at Xavier. "I have been dreaming about him for almost a year. Ever since I came across my mutant powers. Is that bad? Is he a bad guy or something?" asked Vivi all worried. Scott laughed. "Although I don't get along with him he isn't the bad guy. He is one of us and lives here. I don't know where he is but Xavier maybe you should get him in here and check out the painting." Xavier nodded in agreement at the suggestion. A concentrated look came across his face. Telepathically he contacted Logan.

~~**~~**~~**~~

Logan began raiding the fridge. He got all of the ingredients to his sandwich out and laid them on the counter. He got out the bread and laid that on the table first. He slapped that with some mayonnaise and ketchup. He was about to put all the other food on when he heard a voice. Logan? asked Xavier. Xavier? asked Logan a little disturbed. Yes Logan its me…come to my office. There is something I want you to see and someone I want you to meet. said Xavier telepathically. Logan got a little annoyed. Professor can't it wait? I am about to eat myself a little snack, asked Logan. No it can not wait…you can get back to what you were doing in just a little bit…now get in here. insisted Xavier.

Logan dropped what he was doing and left the kitchen. He headed towards Xavier's office. Running into a few kids he finally reached the door. He started knocking. 

Ororo opened the door and greeted Logan. He mumbled a few things about how he was eating and had to be here. But no one paid any attention. He walked up to Xavier's desk paying no attention to the fact that there was a new person in the room. With out saying anything he smelled the new scent. It enchanted his mind reminding him of all the sweet dreams he has been having. That girl…that scent reminded him of that girl in his dream…Vivi? No…it can't be. She was just my imagination. 

"Logan this is Scott's sister. I would like you to take a look at the interesting picture she has painted. You might find it a little awkward," said Xavier. Logan turned around and looked at the painting. His eyes widened. "What the..? I had that same dream!!" said Logan shocked. He looked at the painter. He froze. IT'S HER?!!!! I can't believe it…how is this true? 

Vivi looked up at the man. She nearly fainted. She could hardly believe that the man that she was dreaming about was standing right there in front of her. "How…how can this be? I…but…." said Vivi shocked beyond belief. Suddenly she felt a little faint. She started to fall to one side but Scott caught her. "Vivi are you okay?" asked Scott as he stood up and knelt down on one knee next to Vivi. His face filled with concern as he watched his sister swerve a little. "I…Wolverine…" said Vivi right before she fainted into Scott's arms. 

Ororo didn't know what to make of all of it. Scott stood picking his little sister up into his arms. "I will take her to her room. We will figure this out later." he said and left the room holding her. Logan seemed a bit confused. His eyes lifted up to Xavier. "What was all of that about?" asked Logan. Xavier looked up at him. "I don't know, Logan, you tell me?"

****

A/N: Well that was amusing. She just got there and already she faints. Lmfao! ^_^ I hope you like this one. I thought it was neat. I just can't wait until the future chapters. *gets all excited* you will just have to wait. MUWAHAHAHA!!! 


End file.
